


Destination

by kaghani



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Romance, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaghani/pseuds/kaghani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's lost their way but finds that Asami is great with the spirits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination

**Author's Note:**

> Just silly Korrasami spirit-world vacation hijinks.

“I uh…” Korra scratches her head and looks around, “I thought I knew where… Um…”

Korra stops walking, and she hears Asami’s footfalls halt just behind her, as well. Korra drops her head, tucks her thumbs under her backpack straps, and sighs, pouting defeatedly at the ground.

“We just passed that spirit mushroom twenty minutes ago, didn’t we.” It comes out monotone, dripping with every bit of disappointment Korra feels. She’d really wanted to show Asami the oasis she’d found once. It’s overgrown with those tall, sparkling purple grasses, and has these super cool low bridges made of spirit vines leading out to a mountain pass from the center of a hot spring. It's beautiful _and_ functional – just the kind of thing that would get Asami’s green eyes sparkling with wonder (and Korra’s heart melting in adoration).

“Unless that mushroom’s been following us,” Asami says, skeptically. 

“Don’t be so full of yourself,” the mushroom squeaks, growing black eyes and a gross maw, startling Korra nearly out of her pants. 

“Gaaahhh!” Korra jumps backward into Asami, who steadies her with a quiet giggle, even as her own eyes are wide from surprise. Korra regains her composure and, before thinking, blurts out, “What is your  _deal_ , mushroom?”

“She’s the one who started it.”

“ _She_  was joking!  _You_  get over yourself!” She jabs a finger at the mushroom.

“Korra…” Asami softly says in condescension, smoothing a hand over Korra’s hair. 

Korra takes a second to breathe, and then mild horror settles in. “Ah – uh, uhh-um,” she stammers, “Ahem. Sorry. Mushroom. I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I’m looking for a place, and I was a little bit upset that I couldn’t find it. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Do you think you could help me?”

“I don’t know where it is,” the mushroom decisively announces. It turns away, haughtily.

“I didn’t even tell you what it is!” Korra protests.

“Doesn’t matter,” it sing-songs, annoying and squeaky. And then, the stupid spirity fungus  _up and shuffles_  backwards into the dense vines between two trees. 

“ _What_.” Asami intones. 

Korra groans and glances up at Asami. “Sorry,” she mutters. 

“For what? Korra, I’m having a great time.” Korra doesn’t know how, but Asami sounds so sincere.

Korra smiles weakly at Asami,  _so_ grateful for her ever-enterprising attitude. But Korra still shakes her head in disbelief and drops it. “Sure, seeing me getting my fight on with some mushrooms.”

Suddenly, there’s a shadow over her and hands on her shoulders. She doesn’t even get to look up before Asami’s mouth is on hers. And she doesn’t even get to worry about her heart jumping from her throat into Asami’s before Asami pulls away with her sparkly smile. 

“You are just so cute when you get all pouty,” Asami says, stroking Korra’s cheek, which heats up to about 900 degrees. Asami notices – of course she does – and places a gentle peck on it.

Korra looks up at Asami. She feels her mouth twitching in contrary to her petty mood. “Whatever,” Korra mutters, still fighting a smile. 

“Excuse me.” It’s the squeaky mushroom, tugging at the edge of Asami’s jacket, and there is no way Korra is going to startled by that again, right?

 _Wrong_. 

“Gaahh!” Korra trips over her own feet, and falls back and tumbles away before Asami can catch her. Korra doesn’t know how, but she lands face down on a mossy bed. She’s groaning, and sort of wondering why Asami isn’t helping her up, yet. 

“Asami?” Korra weakly croaks. She looks up to see that, at some distance, Asami’s squatting down to the mushroom’s level, nodding and conversing like she’s taking instructions from the moody sporey thing. 

Korra immediately rushes to her feet, ignoring her protesting knees, and jogs back to her friend (girlfriend? Is that a little premature?), just in time to hear the little mushroom – the snotty little spirit – squeaking at Asami, “Don’t let her get all crabby again, please! She makes me sour and unpleasant!”

And with that, it shuffles back into the woods. 

“ _Excu_ – hey!” Korra finds herself being dragged by the arm after Asami.

“Come on!” Asami calls over a screen of glossy black hair, “You’ve got a beautiful spirit oasis to show me!”

Korra’s dumbstruck for a second before grinning broadly. Sure enough, the path prescribed to Asami by the spirit leads them out of the dense woods, and into a broad expanse of sand and sparse, pastel-colored vegetation.

“Thanks for ruining the surprise, mind-reading mushroom!” Korra shouts back into the woods, once a sparkling purple spot comes to view on the horizon. She leans up to kiss Asami’s cheek.

“You’re welcome, Avatar!” comes a boisterous, high pitched reply, a good five minutes afterward, when the young ladies are helping each other out of their heavy layers of clothing to ease into the spring, all thoughts of moody mushrooms forgotten.

Asami doesn’t bother hiding her laughter when Korra, startled, jumps back and falls into the pool. She just jumps in after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate feedback a whole bunch!!


End file.
